


Fragments

by NKNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKNovak/pseuds/NKNovak
Summary: Everyone has a story, you have a story, your friends and family do too, I do, as does the stranger sitting next to you on the train.This is Gabriella's story and Kali's story. This is about Ruby and Sam and so many more.This about lives that intersect and past's you can't forget.





	1. Chapter One: Ruby and Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fic that will be told using flashbacks. I never told a story like this before so I thought this could be fun to try. Let me know if you like it and maybe I can tell more fan-fiction this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 12/30/19: Just reformatted it, but the chapter content is the same

Gabriella walked to her first class alone. She and her dormmate got off on the wrong foot. She texted Kali who replied that she and her dormmate were getting along fine. So, her first weekend of college was not going well. This was the first time in a long time that she had been truly on her own and hated every second of it. All she wanted was Kali and Jody and everyone that made her feel safe and happy, but it didn’t seem that that was going to be feasible for a while.  
She finally got to class and sat down. PoliSci 101: Introduction to Political Science. This should be fun; she really like political science. Then some tall guy moved to sit in fount of her. “Fucking perfect” she muttered.  
“Did you say something?” The guy asked turning around.  
“Oh, uh, nothing, it’s just that you’re really tall and right in front of me, it’s hard to see. . .”  
So, the guy got up and moved to sit next to her, in the third row. “Better?”  
“Yeah” Gabriella replied.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Gabriella”  
“My name’s Sam. It’s nice to meet you. Maybe we could study together sometime. I heard this guy is pretty tough”  
“I forgot to look these professors up on rate my professor. It’d be nice to have a study buddy”  
“Let me give you my number so we can meet up”  
“Okay,” Gabriella said giving him a pen and her notebook so he could write his number on it.

After class, they walked through campus and talked, mostly about the class itself. However, before they started going in different directions Sam said “You know if you want to you can just text me whenever you want. We can be study buddies, but we can be friends too if you’d like”  
Gabriella nodded, she needed a friend. “I’ll text you soon, Sam”  
“Have a great day Gabby!”  
Gabriella smiled, maybe this first week of school wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

Sam walked back into his room, met with the smell of pizza and the sight of his best friend wearing a pair of short shorts and one of his gigantic T-shirt’s. “Hey there Sammy, welcome back. I got pizza because I was hungry”  
“And my shirt?”  
“I got pizza sauce on my shirt so I took yours”  
“Don’t you have classes, Ruby?”  
“Yeah, I just got back”  
Ruby and Sam went way back, they knew each other since they were children. Although, they didn’t become friends or even acknowledged each other existence until high school.  
“Well move over then, I want some pizza”  
“Hm. . . Well I was going to eat the whole pie by myself, but I guess you can have a few slices” Ruby said, scooting over to make room for her friend.  
“I better be allowed to have a few slices, after all your living in my dorm without even going to school here!”  
“You act like you had a choice in letting me live here! You’re my best friend, you’d never toss me out”  
“That’s true. I never did in the past and I never will”  
“Good, you’re learning! Now, what show on Netflix are you interested in?”  
“Do you even need to ask?”  
“Ghostfacers? Ugh. It’s horrible but fine”

Sam only reached his growth spurt in high school, so freshman year, rather than being tall and nerdy, he was short and nerdy. He had no older brother to protect him since his brother had graduated the year before. He was an easy target.

Ruby was a “bad kid” (or at least labeled as one), she was good and fighting and had a lot of anger she needed to release. She wasn’t a bully; she would rather pick on someone her own size rather than weaker victims. That’s why when she saw two kids cornering Sam, she got into a fight with them, she won, and Sam helped her run and hide before the teachers arrived.  
“My name’s Sam,” Sam said as they headed for their first class.  
“I don’t care” Ruby replied walking into the classroom and taking a seat to the side and in the back.  
Sam took a seat in the front. But kept glancing now back at Ruby during the class, Sam wasn’t good at being discreet, but Ruby pretended not to notice.

The bully’s left Sam alone for the rest of the day but the next day they had made friends. That didn’t scare Ruby. Everyday Sam tried to become friends with Ruby (even when the bullies finally learned to leave him alone) she made it clear she wasn't interested but Sam was persistent and one day she finally accepted.  
“Wanna come to my house after school we ca-”  
“Sure”  
“Come on, it- Wait, did you say yes?”  
Ruby shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”  
Sam smiled. “This is going to be so much fun”  
Ruby doubted that.


	2. Ruby and Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's formatted differently. I think this is better.  
All the texts are supposed to be italicized but they aren't. Sorry! I think it still easy enough to tell what is a text and what isn't though.
> 
> Edit 1/18/19: Fixed the texting alignment now that I know how to do it! :)

Over the rest of the year, the two became very close friends. They spent so much time together that everyone thought they were dating. They were not. Over time Ruby came to trust Sam more and more, she slowly let him into her life. She was at Sam’s constantly, crawling through his window in the middle of the night if things at home were going badly. It was the love and acceptance and trust she never got from her parents all wrapped up in one boy.

When she crawled through the window, she usually slept on the floor. Sam never questioned it, not until one day she crawled into Sam’s bed in tears. Sam turned on the light, left to get a box of tissues and helped Ruby sit upright.

“I’m tired,” she said.

“You’re crying,” Sam said. “What happened? What did he do?”

Ruby showed Sam the arm of her jacket. “You’re mad cause your dad ripped your jacket”

Ruby nodded.

“Is that all?”

Ruby shook her head. She took the box of tissue blew her nose and then went on to tell Sam all about her parents, for the first time since they met.  
This was how it was from there on out. If something was bad, Ruby told Sam. He never had to prompt her, she just told him because she felt like she could. She practically lived in that house, and John and Dean did eventually find out what was happening at night, John didn’t condone Ruby sneaking into his youngest sons room in the middle of night but he knew they weren’t doing anything dangerous and heard a little bit about Ruby’s home life, it was mostly gossip from other parents but he knew enough that he didn’t mind letting his home be Ruby’s escape. 

However, all of this was why Sam, rather than being just happy and excited he was also scared and nervous when we realized he had gotten into USC on a full scholarship. 

When he first told her, Ruby was quiet. She said nothing about it and never let it be brought up again. Sam felt bad but he wasn’t about to turn down a scholarship not even for Ruby. (Also, he was pretty sure his father, brother, and surrogate sister would kill him if he did).  
He stopped feeling bad and immediately became confused when he saw Ruby with a suitcase sitting by the gate, his gate. At first, he was hurt when Ruby refused to say goodbye to him on the way to the airport.

“Ruby?” He asked sitting down next to her at the gate.

Ruby looked up and smiled. “It’s about time. I got here 20 minutes ago”

“. . . What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than moving across the country to get away from me,” Ruby said flashing her boarding pass. “I even got a passport. I know you don’t need one for domestic flights but I’m excited!”

Apparently, the day Sam said he got into USC Ruby applied to PCC (cause she knew her grades weren’t good enough for any other Southern California colleges) and got in for the fall semester with financial aid. Ruby also mentioned moving into his dorm which Sam was against, but Ruby was insistent and when Ruby wanted something enough there was nothing that was going to stand in her way of getting it. That’s how she lived and survived. Besides, the hardest part would be avoiding the RA or lying and saying she was just visiting her friend. So, that’s how they got where they are now, living together is Sam’s dorm, watching Ghostfacers on Netflix.

“How did your classes go, by the way?” Sam asked in the middle of an episode he’d already seen.

Ruby shrugged. “Fine. It’s community college, it’s not that hard. How was your class?”

“It was good! Very interesting and I think I made a friend”

“Aww, look at you! Making friends!”

“I’m excited!”

“What’s their name?”

“Gabriella”

“Ooh. Is she cute?”

“Very cute”

“Is she my type?”

“No, not really. She’s much more mine”

“Are you saying that because it’s true or because you want to date her and you know my picking up girls game is much better than yours?”

“A little of both, mostly the first”

“Fine. But if I see her and she’s hot I’m gonna be mad you lied”

“I’m not saying she’s not hot, I’m saying she’s not exactly your type”

“My type is hot.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that. You, however, gravitate toward beautiful brunettes that are taller than you. Gabby is not that”

“Oh, is she short?”

“Yeah. She’s pretty short”

“I like my woman with some height”

“See? I know you, Ruby. I wouldn’t lead you astray”

“Cause you know if you did I could kick your ass, tall or not. Now, can I have your school ID to get into the school library?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

“I wouldn’t but I don’t know where it is”

“Alright, I’ll take you. I should probably get done studying in any way”

“Cool. Let’s go”

Sam got up and Ruby changed before they went out.

While they were out Sam got a text from Gabriella: _ Just saying hey_

_Hey there Gabby! How are you? Any more classes today?_

_Yeah. My last class of the day in an hour. You?_

_I’ve got one more in 3 hours. Getting some studying in before that. _

__

__

_Have fun with that, nerd _

__

__

_I will trust me. _

__

__

_See ya around, Sam _

Sam studied while Ruby went around picking up all textbooks and other books, she needed for her classes that she could get in the PCC library. She loved libraries but only because she found the act of paying for books repugnant. She used Sam’s school account to make copies of all the textbook pages she needed.  


Gabby and Sam met up more during the week. Apparently, they were both majoring in pre-law. After psyching himself up all week Sam decided to ask Gabriella out on a date.

“Would you like to go for lunch?” He asked her.

“Sam, I would but I’m meeting another friend of mine who goes to another campus for lunch. She’s bringing her dormmate. Sorry” Gabriella replied not realizing Sam was asking her out on a date.

“Oh. Yeah, yeah of course. I get it. . . I’ll see you around” Sam said awkwardly, getting flustered and gesturing in another direction “I just remembered I have to go finish a project. Bye Gabby”

“Bye Sammich”


	3. Gabriella and Kali and Cassidy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters won't be like this one

Gabby went on her way to the nearby coffee shop where she was meeting Kali. Kali was her best friend and, apart from Jody, the closest thing to family that she had. She was sad when she had found out they would be going to different colleges but at least they were close.

By the time Gabriella got there, Kali was already there. Kali's dormmate would be meeting them soon.

“So, tell me about this girl,” Gabriella said. “I want to know what I’m getting into and you haven’t said much”

“Well, she doesn’t drink coffee or soda.”

“That criminal” Gabriella replied, she had developed a huge sweet tooth.

“I don’t believe she even tasted anything sweet like candy or ice cream before she left for college.”

“How?!”

“She’s never seen a single Marvel movie or possibly any movie!”

Gabriella gasped “Sinner!”

Kali laughed. “You react like this yet when I first met you, you were exactly the same!”

“No, when you met me I was cold, sad, hungry, and living in the streets and you were in the same condition”

What Gabriella said was true, Kali and Gabriella meet while living in streets. They would work together to steal food and water and whatever else they needed. They were doing well for one and a half summer months before they got the cops called on them, not for stealing but because a white man saw a girl of color and another girl who he described as “white trash” talking outside his store and called the cops on them for loitering. It was mid-July and a slow day for Sioux Falls PD so the girls ended up getting questioned by the police captain. Jody Mills could see this was a waste of her time, one kid was using anger to hide the fact she was petrified, and the other girl kept asking for quarters for the vending machine in the hallway. They were no threat. She let them go and gave the girl a $1.50 in quarters, enough for a bag of chips. Gabriella let Kali choose the chips and they split it. It just so happened as Jody was driving home, she saw the two girls from earlier, she stopped the car and offered to drive them home, to which they hesitantly looked at each other didn’t answer. “I’ll buy you some dinner first.”  
Gabriella jumped at the chance to eat and Kali, not wanting to be left alone went with her. Jody took them to her favorite diner, got them some food, and then started to ask questions, innocent-sounding questions, in a non-threatening, even friendly, tone. “So, how do you two know each other?”

“We’re friends. We met a while ago” Gabby said, trying to stay vague.

“Do you live together?”

“Yeah, we do”

“Where do you live?”

“Downtown” Gabriella continued to do the talking.

“Can you give me a specific address?”

“Why do you need to know exactly where we live?” Kali spoke up as Gabriella was giving up too much information.

“So I can take you home”

“You can just drop us off on the corner of Baker Street”

“You two don’t have a home, do you?”

“What are you talking about of course we do,” Kali said, getting defensive “is it a crime to not tell some lady we don’t know our address?”

“I’m not some lady, I’m the police captain. I just want to help you so I’m not just leaving you on the streets to get picked up by the cops again where you’ll either be fined or jailed”

Kali clenched her jaw and leaned back in her seat, and Gabby just swirled her fry around in the ketchup quietly.

“Gabriella, mind if I call you Gabby? When’s the last time you had a proper meal like this?”

“. . . It’s been months at this point” Gabby admitted quietly.

“What happened?”

“I ran away from a shitty situation. I couldn’t take it at home anymore”

“So you ran away to escape who?”

“My dad. . . Please don’t send me back”

“I won’t. I promise.” Jody replied. “But do you have any siblings?”

Gabriella shook her head. A lie. She had two siblings in that house, but she didn’t want Jody going anywhere near it because she didn’t want her dad to know where she was and take her back.

“What about you Kali?” Jody asked.

Kali looked back and forth between Gabby and Jody for a moment. “I got separated from my parents. We went to temple against the advice of a friend since they knew temples were being raided by ICE. They got taken and I got away, but I had nothing after that”

“Were your parent's illegal immigrants?”

“You mean were they _undocumented_ immigrants? Yes.”

“Were you born in America?”

“Yes.” A lie. She figured it was none of her business.

“Okay. So, if all this is true there is nothing, I can do except give you a roof over your head and a bed to sleep in tonight. Would you two be okay with that?”

Gabby and Kali looked at each other and thought for a moment before nodding. “I think that would be okay” Gabby responded.

“Good,” Jody replied. “So, now that we’re done with dinner who wants dessert?”

“Me!” Gabby said enthusiastically.

Jody bought the girl's dessert and took them back to her house where they met Alex Jones. Jody had adopted Alex and another girl Claire Novak but Claire was off in boot camp, wanted to be a soldier, fighting for freedom.

Kali slept in Claire’s room and Gabriella slept in the guest room both borrowing pajamas from Alex.

The next morning Jody made them breakfast, gave them their clothes which she had washed and dried overnight, and offered to buy them some new clothes, but also gave them some of Claire and Alex’s hand me downs. Gabriella and Kali kept waiting for Jody to kick them out but she didn’t. No missing person’s report was filed for Gabby and she refused to give Jody any information about where lived previously so she just stayed with Jody. Meanwhile, Kali’s parents had been deported back to India. She and Jody were able to get in contact with them. She assured her parents she was okay and living with a nice woman. As much as she wanted to go home and be with her parents, and as much as her parents wanted to have their daughter again, they both decided her staying in America would be the best for all of them. In America, Kali had opportunities she didn’t have in India and if Kali could gain citizenship, she could sponsor her parents and they could immigrate and become citizens themselves until then she would talk to them every day. However, this is when Kali’s lie caught up to her, Kali wasn’t documented, she was a dreamer. Jody was mad at Kali for lying to her but that didn’t stop her from helping Kali apply for an education visa and citizenship. She also helped them both apply for college and paid for whatever financial aid didn’t. Just like she had done with Alex when she was in college. Now here they were, going to two different colleges nearby to each other and meeting up because they missed being away from each other for too long.

“So, what’s this girl's name anyway?”

“Cassidy”

“Cassidy?!” Oh no. Gabriella knew a homeschool girl named Cassidy.

“Gabriella?” Gabriella looked up and saw Cassidy Novak.

“Hi Cassie” Gabriella smiled nervously.

Cassidy spun around and marched out without another word.

“You know her?” Kali asked.

“Yeah” Gabriella jumped up “she my sister” she replied before running after Cassidy.


End file.
